The Little Halloween Girl
by Ryoken
Summary: Ok, here's the deal. I've decided that in honor of this year's Halloween, that I will not only go back through the whole story and rewrite some parts of the story to improve it, but I will also be continuing this story, so stay tuned!
1. New friends!

Hello! This might take a while, but I do plan on carrying this out in honor of this year's Halloween! I hope some you readers out there who first read this will come back to read it again with the changes, as well as the update I will eventually give!

The Little Halloween Girl 

By Ryoken

Halloween. The one night of the year when children can dress up as themselves; as witches, heroes, ghosts, and, of course, vampires. But there was one trick-or-treater who decided to be different. This trick-or-treater dressed up with glass wings, separated into columns which were kept together with pieces of tan masking tape. She wore a light blue leotard with a transparent, also light blue, dress and around her forehead was a light blue headband with a diamond shape in the middle.  
All the people who passed her and handed out treats complimented her on her creative costume, though they had no idea as to what she was and guessed that she was a fairy of some sort.  
There was one house on her street that no one dared go up to. It was an old creepy house, one that looks like it jumped out of a horror movie. But the little girl wasn't afraid of it. She even believed that someone lived there and that they were sad that no one was coming to their house to get candy. So she gathered up her courage and went up to the door. She knocked only once and the door swung slowly open. She cautiously entered and quietly said "Trick-or-treat", when the door slammed behind her, making her yelp. She tried to open it in a panic, but it was locked. So with no other real choice, she started to walk down the dark hallway. When she reached the first door, she opened it and was amazed at what she saw.  
Through this door was a land unlike any she had seen before in her few years of life, even in her dreams. It had the feeling of loneliness and death, and there were only the dull colors of gray and brown. Entranced by this world-in-a-door, she stepped through. 

In front of her was a church-like building, colored a dull gray with six different colored flags hanging high above her from the outside scaffolding. She gazed in wonder at what she saw before her.  
Suddenly, she felt a tugging on her wings and turned to see a tall gothic-looking man examining them. She gave a frightened squeal and backed swiftly away. The man bent down to her eye level, a curious look in his eye.  
"Who are you, little girl?" He asked her.  
"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she replied. He smiled mischievously and held out his hand. It had three claws for fingers. She was quite reluctant to take it, but she did and followed him into the huge church.  
This "church" was not what she had thought it would be. As they walked through the halls with their columns and fancy red carpets, there were no rooms with pews or alters. No representations of Christ or even a hint that this WAS a church. Puzzled and more curious about this place than ever, she grew quite comfortable with this man, like she was safe. She did her best to remember to be cautious while being in awe of the place, and spoke to him.  
"I-um...I like your costume," she said as she tried to force a smile at him. The man merely blinked in confusion and then chuckled a few times. "What is this place?"  
"It is the Sanctuary of the Clans, little one. The heart of Nosgoth. I would think even a little girl such as yourself would know this."  
"Nozgawth? Where's that?"  
"That's Nosgoth. Why do you ask such silly questions? You aren't from here, are you?"  
"No."  
"That's what I thought," and the man picked up his pace, making the girl run to keep up with him. Soon they reached a large circular room with a tall throne and broken pillars that once reached for the sky, surrounding it. The six flags were there as well, hanging from the columns that circled the room. On the throne sat a man taller than the one that had found her and around the room were six other tall men, who wore similar clothing and had similar black hair, except for the man on the throne and one other. His hair was white, and the other had no hair at all. She looked curiously at them all as they stared in wonder at her.  
"Motenus, who is this child?" Asked the man sitting on the throne, who stood up as he spoke and walked towards them. The girl hid herself behind Motenus, trying to block herself from their view.  
"I know not, my lord. She would not give me her name," he said as he looked back at her, placing one clawed hand on her head. By this time, the man had reached them.  
"Child, what is your name?"  
"I'm Sara. Who-Who are you?" He grinned.  
"I am Lord Kain, master of the vampires and all of Nosgoth. What are you?" Thinking that he meant what she was dressed up as, she responded with "I'm a vampire too!" she said as she spread out her glass wings with her hands. Unintentionally, light had shown in from the doors and created two rainbows from the wings. The other men gazed in awe at the sight. So was Lord Kain.  
"Interesting...How did you do that?" He asked.  
"I dunno..." She was fascinated by what she had done as well.  
"You are unlike any vampire I have ever seen, little Sara." Kain was about to say something else when Sara interrupted.  
"So are you! All of the vampires I've seen look really stupid compared to you and Motenus," she tried to say. "I guess these other people are vampires too cause they look kinda like you do." Kain chuckled and nodded. Then Kain glanced at Sara's bag that she held at her side.  
"And what might be in that?" He asked. By this time the others were coming to look at her more closely as well, though she didn't notice.  
"Candy, what else?" He smiled at her. It was more evil than kind.  
"Now what would a vampire be doing with candy?" Said one of the men that had come up beside her.  
"So I can eat it!" She giggled. All of them laughed heartily.  
"Perhaps she is a sugar vampire?!" One of laughed. He had a green cloth draped over his left shoulder. When the laughter had subsided, Kain spoke.  
"You are quite an amusing child, Sara. Come and stay a while, we could use some entertainment." She agreed, thinking they were having a Halloween party.  
Sara only spoke to the "vampires" when spoken to, though she asked questions here and there. She learned that her new friends' names were Rahab, Raziel, Dumah, Turel, Zephon, and Melchiah. Some things that they said and laughed at didn't make sense to her, but she laughed along with them anyway.  
Soon, she grew tired, yawning and shutting her eyes every now and then, but always keeping a smile on her face. Kain, with his hawk-like eyesight, saw Sara's weariness and whispered something to Rahab.  
"Come," Rahab whispered to her and led her out of the room, unnoticed. He led her out of the Sanctuary. Sara grew to be even more sleepy with this walking and started to whine a little.  
"Where are we going, Rahab? I'm really tired," she complained.  
"We're almost there, Sara. Just keep going," He responded gently. And indeed they were there. It was too dark outside to see where they were. Inside, it was dark, damp, and hard to see. Gently pushing her back, Rahab led her to a bed where she could sleep. She took her headband off and put it in her bag before she fell asleep.

Sara awoke to a muffled voice. It was still dark, but she could just barely make out the outline of a person wriggling and leaning on a wall. The person's muffled voice seemed to be trying to say something, but it was impossible to tell what it was he was saying. She walked up to the man and saw that he clearly had an expression of terror on his face. "Who are you?" She asked. He only gave a muffled answer. Then he leaned down as best he could to her and motioned for her to come closer. She didn't take another step towards him. That's when he lost his balance and his head fell on her. Sara screamed and pushed herself away from the tied up man with her feet and hands. While she backed up, her hand landed on something. She turned to see a clawed foot and looked up to see Rahab looking down at her. He merely smiled and picked her up, placing her back on the edge of the bed and turning to face the man. "Who is he, Rahab?" She asked as the man's eyes grew wider with shock at the fact that she wasn't dead yet.  
"He is dinner," he grinned. Sara laughed, thinking he was joking, but then saw Rahab dig his teeth into the man's neck, the blood running hastily from the puncture. Sara was horrified at the sight and screamed as she began to shiver with fear. Now she knew that when they had said they were vampires, they weren't lying. She backed herself against the wall and brought her knees up to her chin, then covering her face with her legs, crying softly with scared tears. Startled, Rahab wiped the blood from his chin and turned to the frightened little ball of a girl, shaking with fear. He began thinking that perhaps feeding in front of her wasn't such a great idea after all. Trying to comfort her, he said "don't cry, I'm not going to hurt you," but it did no good to stifle her crying. Thinking that there must be a way to stop her sobbing, he tried to think of something. After a bit of looking around, an idea popped into his head. He gathered up three books that were lying near a desk and started to clumsily juggle them. Sara looked up at the noise he was making and got up to watch him. His attention was drawn away from the books to the curious face and with that, the books fell on his head one by one, making Sara laugh and Rahab smile at his accomplishment.  
Now, there were a few Rahabim outside of the door, listening in, who had heard the little girl scream, but when they heard the thumps and her laughter, they thought something was wrong and barged in. Not taking notice of their master's face, they seized the little girl by the neck before she could scream. Without thinking, Rahab punched and kicked the living daylights out of his kin until they cowered before him. Sara lay half unconscious on the floor, the vampires' strength taking the wind out her.  
"IF ANYONE LAYS ANOTHER CLAW ON THIS GIRL, I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THAT YOU NEVER SEE THE DARKNESS OF NIGHT AGAIN!!!!! NOW GET OUT!!!!!!!" Rahab screamed. The vampires of his clan had never seen him so angry before, nor had any of his brothers, or even Kain. He was always a peacemaker, not a vampire who tried to start fights. With fear in their so-called faces, they scurried out of his presence. Rahab then turned his attention towards Sara, who sat up, looking dazed.  
The first thing he immediately asked was "Are you alright?" Sara affirmed with a nod and a quiet "uh huh." "You must forgive them, they only thought me threatened. I'll make sure they pay for their insolence." She seemed to only be able to half listen to him as her breath came back to her. She put her hands behind her on the floor, supporting her weight, and then immediately pulled back with a short yelp and looked at her hand with a terrified look. Rahab came up to her and looked at her hand. She had a piece of glass stuck in her palm and when he looked behind her, a part of her right wing was broken. Turning his attention back to her hand, he recalled something out of a book he once read. Carefully using his fingers as tweezers, he pulled the shard out from her hand. Rahab tried to think of some cloth that he could use to wrap up her bleeding cut and tore a piece of his banner off. Once it was tied, Sara looked at Rahab and hugged him. He was taken aback with surprise and shock. Shaking his head to snap out of his trance, he pulled her away from him. "I'm afraid I am unable to fix your wing though. It must be painful."  
"No it's not. It took a long time to make these, though." She said disappointedly.  
"Make?? What do you mean make?!?! You made these wings?!" He asked, both surprised and mad. His grip on her hadn't ceased.  
"Well, no. My daddy made them," she said she as began to remove the knot that tied strings together to hold them to her back. Then she held them up to Rahab with a smile. "See?" He took the fragile wings in his hands, shaking his head back and forth.  
"This is bad. Very bad," he said. Sara tilted her head in curiosity.  
"What's bad?" She asked.  
"We knew you were odd because of your wings, but you're just a normal human...a damned normal human!!!!" He yelled as he hit the wall nearest him with his fist. Sara, scared at this anger, backed away from him as far as she could. Then Rahab raised his head and turned to look at her. "Put those wings back on. I've got to get you out of here before anyone knows you're not a vampire." She didn't move. "It's alright, Sara, just do it." She obeyed.

Getting out of his own domain was the easy part, his kin only shivered in fear as they bowed to him when he passed. Figuring out where to send her was the hard part. She obviously couldn't stay with the vampires, they would surely find out that she was human sooner or later. And he couldn't turn her into one of his own, it would only cause suspicion when she was able to swim in water and grew webbed feet and claws. It left only one other option: get her home, wherever that was. Once they reached the end of this territory, he asked her plainly, "Where do you live?"  
"In California." Rahab had a confounded look on his face. Then he tried a different approach.  
"How did you get here?"  
"Through a door in a really creepy house."  
"Show me where you first came here." She was very confused. "Show me where this door was." Understanding what he meant, she led him outside to the front of the Sanctuary. When they got there, she pointed at a spot, the same spot where the entrance had been. Rahab looked around the spot for some sign of opening the door, but to no avail. "Are you sure this is the right place?"  
"Yup, I 'member looking up at the flags," she answered as she gazed up the flags flapping in the slight wind.  
"Trying walking through where it was." She did so as if she was walking on a tightrope. Nothing. Suddenly, Rahab heard a noise and then saw the small outline of someone approaching in the distance. He could just barely make out the bodies of three of his brothers, Melchiah, Raziel, and Turel. They were obviously making fun of Melchiah. "Hide, Sara. My brothers are approaching. Behind that rock, over there," he nodded at. When she had hid, he casually leaned against the Sanctuary, trying to think of something to say when his brothers saw him.  
"Rahab, brother! What are you doing here, I would have thought you to be entertaining our guest?" Raziel yelled when he saw him.  
"I, uh, Kain wanted to see her." By now the three brothers had reached him.  
"Any ideas as to why?" Turel asked.  
"None, his only orders were to wait outside here until he gave me word to return."  
"Ahh, well in that case we shall wait here with you. You look positively bored without one of your books!" Raziel teased.  
"Uh, thank you for your graciousness, Raziel, but I believe I would rather wait alone,"  
"Oh come now, Rahab! Stop being so stubborn all the time, or you'll end up like Zephon!"  
"No, really, I would like to be left alone to think, if you please."  
"Why, do you not have enough time cooped up in your lair to think?"  
"Well, I do, but I was in the middle of an important, uh, test and I can't think with people speaking to me."  
"Test eh? Well, you can do that later, you know. For now, why don't you just have some fun??" Turel suggested.  
"I, er, do believe I hear Kain calling me. Now if you'll excuse me, brothers," Rahab said as he tried to think of some way to get back to Sara and what he was doing. Making sure no one was looking at him, he quickly hid behind a corner and looked out at his brothers. They were still standing there, speaking to one another, though what they were saying he didn't know. He only hoped Sara had enough sense to stay hidden.

"I wonder what Kain would want with that little girl now?" Melchiah pondered.  
"Oh I'm sure it's nothing big, little brother," Turel reassured him. Melchiah frowned.  
"Melchiah, if you're so worried about her, just go and eavesdrop!" Raziel exclaimed.  
"I can't do that! What if I get caught?"  
"What if you don't?! Come on, I'm sick of just standing around," said Turel as he hurriedly ran off into the Sanctuary with Raziel and Melchiah right behind him.  
With them gone, Sara slowly emerged from her hiding place behind the rocks and resumed her search for the door. Rahab joined her search shortly after accidentally scaring her from behind. There was no sign that there had ever been a door. So they sat on the nearby stones to think.  
Rahab knew what the only other option would be: find her a home in the human citadel. He looked over at the little girl. She had her chin on the palms of her hands, looking down at her feet. He could only guess at what her reaction would be at having to give up the search. He knew Kain could probably summon up the door or send her home, but thought against it. He would want her stay, that is until he found out she was human. No, the only way was to break the news to her and get her as far from the Sanctuary of the Clans as possible.

* * *


	2. Departure

Sooooooooooooooooooooo, you like? Want more? Here you are, I am here to please!  
  
Little Halloween Girl  
By Ryoken  
  
"S-Sara?" Rahab began to say. With all the knowledge that he had, he hadn't the slightest idea as to how to tell a little girl that she had to live someplace else.  
"Yes?" She said as she looked up at him, smiling sweetly. That look was heartbreaking.  
"Er, uh, it doesn't seem that this door you speak of is here."  
"Yeah I know. What are we gonna do? How am I gonna get back home to my mommy?" This is it, Rahab thought. He got down on bended knee, face to face with her.  
"Until we find out a way to send you home, you're going to have to live someplace else," So far so good.  
"*gasps* You mean I get stay with you till we find a way for me to get home?!" She said and jumped into his arms. No, you can't stay with me, Sara!! It's way too dangerous!! Damn it!!!   
"Sara, I-"  
"Thank you, Rahab! You're so nice!!" He could only curse himself for not being able to tell her what he meant to say.   
So it was decided that everyday they would sneak out of the abbey and search for the door to reappear. Rahab made sure not to feed in front her, she would surely remember what had happened last time.  
About a year had passed since she had arrived. Her costume was torn in places by this time, and though Rahab did his best to sew them up, he wasn't the greatest sewer in the world.   
One day, however, the very same day, in fact, that Sara had gone through the door, they finally saw it. It was a dark brown oak wood door that should have been heavy to open, but it was as light as a feather. Sara was overjoyed at finally seeing the door.  
"Hurray, hurray, it finally showed up!!! Come on, Rahab!! I can't wait to show you all my friends!!" She said as she started to pull him towards the door.  
"Whoa, wait a minute, Sara." The little girl paused to look up at his face, curiosity in her eyes. Rahab knelt down to her level. "I cannot go with you, Sara. My place is here and yours is through there."  
"Does this mean I won't ever see you again, Rahab?" She looked utterly concerned.  
"Well, I don't know. Maybe."  
"And most likely, not." Said a voice from behind. It was Kain, and he could see his brothers approaching as well. He had the Soul Reaver with him.  
"Lord Kain, what are you doing here?" Rahab asked with a bow.  
"I was about to ask you the very same thing. Where does this door lead to, Sara?"   
"My home," she said, trying to hide behind Rahab. His brothers had just arrived on the scene.  
"What is going on, my lord?" Raziel asked, as they stared curiously at the door. He ignored them.  
"Ahh, and I'm guessing this means you'll be leaving us?" He questioned. He began to slowly walk towards them.  
"Uh hu-huh," said she. Her voice was trembling.  
"Hmm...I see. You've never truly spoken of your home, Sara. Please, why don't you tell us about it."  
"My lord, she has no time to talk, the door could disappear at any moment," Rahab tried to say.  
"Hush, Rahab!!! Do not speak out of line!!" Kain yelled. Rahab was astonished. He turned to Sara. "Well?" She wouldn't answer. "All right then, if you won't tell us, we'll have to find out for ourselves." And he took a step towards the door. Rahab immediately stepped in front of him. "Out of my way, Rahab!!" Kain commanded as he grabbed him by the neck.   
"No, Kain!!" And he threw Rahab towards the wall of the Sanctuary.  
"Well that wasn't all too friendly," said Raziel as they picked up their brother.  
"Come, Sara," Kain ordered as he took her hand. They walked through the door with Sara screaming "Rahab, help me!!" It took a few minutes for the other clan leaders to awaken Rahab from his daze, but when he did, he was furious.  
"I have to get Kain back here!!!" He said as he rushed to the door, but then a hand grabbed him from behind, stopping him in his tracks.  
"Now, Rahab, you wouldn't leave us to rot here in absolute boredom, now, would you?" Dumah said, grinning from ear to ear. Rahab returned the grin.  
"Who, me? And take all the glory for myself? Never."  
"That's what I thought."  
  
  
Yes, I know this was a short, but I wanted to keep you on the edge of your seat!! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! I also just wanted to work on my up-coming fic as well, but I wanted to update this story...blah blah blah...ok, buh bye now! 


	3. The Search

Yup yup, it's the next chapter of that you've all been waiting for!! Should be a bit interesting!!!  
Little Halloween Girl  
By Ryoken  
  
And so, the six lieutenants entered through the door and ended up on the other side. They reappeared in a hallway, where at one end was an open door leading outside. After everyone had come through, they marched out the door, determined to find Sara. They had no idea what was awaiting them outside. They thought they had been transported to hell.   
All around were monsters of different sizes; odd creatures that looked like angels, sheets with two holes in them that moved around, and so many more things that they had no idea as to what they could be. But in the masses of the creatures, they could see Kain, he was pretty far from where they stood and they could just barely make him out, but they knew it was him. With Rahab and Dumah at the head of the group, they ran as fast as their vampire legs could go, only to realize when they got to Kain, that it wasn't Kain at all. It was some strange looking ghoul with dark circles around his eyes and black and white striped clothing. The lieutenants continued their search and decided the best way to cover more ground was to spilt up into pairs. Raziel paired with Turel, Zephon with Dumah, and Rahab with Melchiah, since he was the only one who wouldn't tease him during their search. The creatures here stared at them, whispering among themselves. Rahab wondered if the Devil himself knew that they were there, seeing as there were red creatures that resembled a demon.   
  
Meanwhile, Kain had tried to order Sara to tell him everything about these creatures, but she when she tried to tell him that the white sheets moving around were ghosts, he merely interrupted, scolded, and told her not to tell such lies. He once had gotten close to clawing her face, but remembered that it was a little girl he was dealing with. "Bah, I will never know the names of these monsters, Dracula, Frankenstein, or whatever you call them. Sara, who rules here?"  
"The president."  
"The what?"  
"The president."  
"Uh, and where might I find this president?"  
"The White House," when she had said the white house, he thought she literally meant one the white houses on the street. A passing creature with a wolf for a head complemented on Kain's costume. He merely ignored him.  
"Which one, there are so many." Sara giggled.  
"No, not those houses, he lives in Washingston." She said, mispronouncing the name.  
"Washingston, eh? Is it far?"  
"Uh huh, it's all the way on the other side of the country!" She stretched out her arms to emphasize the distance.  
"How long would it take to get there?"  
"I dunno."  
"Does anyone know?"  
"My mommy or daddy might."  
Kain smiled evilly. Sara did not like that smile one bit.  
"Please, could you take me to where you live? I believe your parents may be able to help me."  
"Well...ok..." she said hesitantly. She took the clawed hand that Kain had held out to her and headed in the direction of her not-too-distant home.  
  
Rahab hoped that he wouldn't get lost. He and Melchiah had tried asking the creatures around, but they either ignored them or ran away. There were a few female creatures eyeing them that looked human, but Rahab was a little too nervous to ask them for assistance, they could have been dangerous and the last thing he needed was to be wounded. Finally, one of the creatures spoke to Rahab. Perhaps there were only a few who spoke his tongue in this world.  
"Oh yeah, I saw her!! She was with this really tall dude that's kinda your height, and he had this wicked sword with him!! You know him??" The creature had a face unlike anything Rahab could describe. It was black and white, and carried around a knife and wore a black shredded robe like a nightgown of a woman. (Yes, it's a Scream costume.)   
"Yes, we do. Could you kindly tell us which way they went?"  
"Uh huh, they went down Pinecore Street."  
"Pardon?"  
"It's over that way," he pointed behind him. "About a block. Hey, do you think he could tell me where he got his sword??"  
"Uhh, no, I'm afraid not. Come on, Melchiah," Rahab motioned as he started running off down the street. He had no idea what this block was, but he was sure that he could find it.  
  
"This is my house!!" Sara said, skipping up to the front porch of the cozy little home. She knocked hard on the door and yelled "Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!!" The lights were off inside, but she could hear movement from inside the house. The door opened to reveal an old man.  
"What kinda trick are you kids playin' on an old man like me?! Can't you read the sign, I haven't got anymore candy!!" And he closed the door.  
"Are you sure you have the right house, little one?" Kain asked her.  
"Uh huh, this is where I live!! Who was that man and where are my mommy and daddy...?" She down on the side of the porch, teary-eyed.  
"Now, don't start crying, I'll help you find them," Kain said, trying to look honest. Sara smiled. He got up from his seat and pounded on the door. The man answered the door.  
"What did I just tell you? I don't have anymore candy, now go away!!" He started to close the door again, but Kain stopped the door from going any further with one hand. Then he opened it all the way, allowing himself and Sara to enter.  
"Now...you are going to tell us everything that we want to know, understand?" Kain said. There was a glint of evil in his eye. The old man nodded, shaking as he sat down on the couch.  
  
"Yeah, I saw 'em. A little winged girl and a vampirey lookin' guy? They went that way," said a more human-looking creature. She point to her left and they ran off in that direction. The streets were getting less and less crowded with the creatures as they kept going. Raziel thought it odd. Maybe they were getting closer to something more evil than they? he thought. Turel and he kept going and they saw Rahab and Melchiah running full speed down the other end of the street. They looked like they had seen her, or something was chasing them. The two brothers nodded to each other and ran off in their direction, hoping to catch up with them.  
  
"THIS. IS. INSANE!!! HOW COULD THESE CREATURES KNOW WHO I AM??!?!?! AND WHY WOULD THEY COME AFTER ME LIKE THIS?!?!?!" Rahab screamed at Melchiah, who was getting quite tired. There were at least eight or nine girl-like creatures chasing after them, screaming "I love you Rahab/Melchiah!!" or just plain screaming, (Yes, it's the dreaded fan girls, run like mad!)and more kept joining them. They saw Raziel and Turel coming towards them, and then they immediately stopped. They looked horrified from where Rahab and Melchiah could see them. Then one of the girls pointed at the two vampires, and they changed direction, going towards Raziel and Turel, though some of them still chased Rahab and Melchiah, and those that chased after them, screamed and yelled even louder. Glad that they had distracted a lot of those monsters, Rahab and Melchiah knew it would be easier to lose them now. They turned a corner and leapt up into a tree without a sound. The creatures stopped and started looking for them, all the while, Melchiah and Rahab prayed that they wouldn't find them and that they were safe in their territories back in Nosgoth. They gave up, after what seemed like a few minutes, and it looked like they headed in Raziel and Turel's direction. Sighing with great relief, Rahab jumped from the tree and ran off in the other direction. Melchiah followed unwillingly, complaining that his feet hurt and that he needed a break.  
  
Hehehe, sorry, I just HAD to include the ravenous fan girls. 


	4. Kain Learns His Lessons Well

Ok, more of your favorite story The Little Halloween Girl and as my history teacher would say, "Oh warm fuzzies!!" And no, I don't know the actual distance from California to Washington, I'm just putting in an estimate.  
  
The Little Halloween Girl  
by Ryoken  
  
Dumah and Zephon must have been lost for about an hour. There was no sign of Sara or Kain.   
"Hmm, Sara? I knew a Sara, but she disappeared a long time ago," said a creature they asked, who was much taller than their little human friend.  
"Uhh, we don't know her last name, but that sounds like her. Can you tell us where she lives?"  
"Well, I know where she used to live, until her parents moved out. They were grief-stricken. Then that cranky old man moved in. Come on, I'll show you," it said, taking Dumah by the claw and going at brisk pace, took them to the house where Sara was supposed to have lived.  
"This is it? Gosh, it sure does look old," Zephon said.  
"Yeah well, the guy doesn't take care of the house like her parents did. It's been, what, exactly ten years since she disappeared that night on Halloween," she said.  
"Ten years?!?! But Zephon, wasn't she-?" Zephon covered Dumah's mouth with his hand.  
"Don't mind him, he talks to himself sometimes," he lied quickly. She shrugged.  
"I gotta get going. Maybe I'll see you two around, you're kinda cute," she said, and she went off in the direction that we came.  
"What did you do that for?!" Dumah yelled.  
"If you had said that last sentence, we would have had to explain the whole thing to her and that would lose precious time. Now come on, I think I can hear voices from inside," Zephon explained, as he crept closer to the house, being silent.  
  
"The White House? Well, gosh, I dunno, maybe about 2000 miles, estimated?" The old man said, scratching his head.  
"2000 miles?!?! There is such a place where 2000 miles is possible??" Kain asked Sara.  
"I guess so," Sara said. Kain slouched in his seat.   
"Perhaps I should come at this a different way..."  
"Perhaps you should just go home, Father. This is insane, trying to rule this world!!" Zephon said as Dumah picked up Sara from where she was sitting and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on.   
"I will not be discouraged by a 2000 mile journey. I WILL rule this world in conjunction with Nosgoth!!" Kain said determined.  
"This is madness, Kain!! You cannot expect to rule a place so large as this AND Nosgoth!!" Dumah exclaimed.  
"I am Kain, lord of the vampires!!! I can do anything that I command!!" He said, pouncing on Dumah to try and retrieve the little girl. Dumah jumped out the way in time.  
"I believe our welcome has been overstayed, brother!! Run for it!!" Dumah cried as they ran out of the house and down the street, Kain waving the reaver blade at them as he followed them.  
  
"DON'T THEY EVER STOP?!?!?!" Turel yelled at Raziel as the two were running for, probably, their lives.  
"I DON'T KNOW, TUREL!!...WE DON'T KNOW WHAT THEY ARE, IT'S VERY POSSIBLE THAT WE'LL RUN OUT OF ENERGY BEFORE THEY DO!!!!!!!!"  
"Oh COME ON!!! THEY HAVE TO STOP SOMETIME!!!!!!!" And the fangirls could not hear their complaints through the continuous yells of "Raziel is mine!" and "I want his cape!!"  
Then they saw Dumah and Zephon running towards them with Dumah holding Sara in his arms, and with Kain chasing them. They saw their chance of escape and ran to them.   
  
Zephon and Dumah saw them, as did Sara and Kain. The bunch of odd creatures heading towards them as Raziel and Turel were in front.   
"Please put me down, Dumah," Sara said. He looked curiously at the little girl, but obeyed her wishes and put her gently down on the ground, turning to watch, still horrified, the stampede. Sara ran a little towards the group and shouted with all the might she could muster "STOP!!!!!" Amazingly, the fangirls stopped, giving Raziel and Turel the break that they needed to catch their breath while hiding behind Dumah, Kain and Zephon. They all looked down at the little girl, very curiously I might add, and then started to ask her.  
"Why you want us to stop?? We were so close to getting them, I just know it!!" Said one of them.  
"Because I don't want you to hurt my friends!!! That's why!!" Sara scolded.  
The girls started to murmur amongst themselves and then started to come up to her, asking her "You KNOW them?!? How?!?! Who are you?!? Can you introduce me to them?! No, introduce me!!" And things like that.   
The little girl looked from one girl to another, looking utterly confused. Then a familiar voice from behind the crowd rose up, calling her name. "Sara?!?! Sara, is that you!?!"  
"Rahab!!!!" Sara said happily as she saw the face of her dear friend once more. She ran up to up to him, laughing like that of a young child would, as he came up to her, arms held out to take her into a hug. The crowd of fangirls went into an "aww"(And there's the reason for the "warm fuzzies").   
"Are you all right, Sara?" he asked, looking a bit worried.   
"Uh huh!! Dumah helped me!" She said.  
"Dumah, I could have sworn that I've never seen compassion come from you," he said, teasing him.  
"Hey, I had help from Zephon too," he said.  
"All of which is now for nothing," Kain announced, putting the edge of the blade against Rahab throat. "Now, hand over Sara, and I won't kill you for this impotent act." But then, they heard yelling coming from the group and they started to come after Kain. He ran faster than the brothers put together when they came after him. He was running around the block, screaming and yelling for his sons to stop them and help him as they watched gleefully.   
"All right, I think he's learn his lesson now," Raziel said, after about fifteen minutes of watch him run.  
"Yeah, it's getting a bit dull now that they've got nothing left to throw at him," Dumah agreed. Sara yelled at them to stop, which they did, since they were getting tired too. Kain stumbled onto the ground in front of them, falling flat on his face.   
"You win...I don't think I'd ever be able to get used to all of this," he said weakly. He got up and said "Come on, let's go home," and they walked towards the direction of the old house where they first entered this strange world.  
  
No, it isn't done just yet, got one more chapter to go. (aww, boo hoo.) You'll just have to wait and see what happens in the end, though, as I'm not giving one little hint as to what happens. 


	5. Friendships Never Die, They Are Only Str...

Oh NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! It's the last chapter of The Little Halloween Girl!!!!!!!!! Boo hoo hoo!! Cry cry cry!!! But don't forget about the epilogue!  
  
The Little Halloween Girl  
By Ryoken  
  
After the long walk back to the old house, and trying to keep out of the sight of the fangirls, the vampires and Sara made their goodbyes.  
Kain went through the door first without a word, still whoosie from the chase the fangirls had made. Turel and Raziel waved to Sara as they too, went through the portal.   
Melchiah came up to Sara's height and hugged her. "For once, I almost felt like I wasn't the youngest anymore," he said with a wink. Then he walked through the door.  
Zephon gave her a half smile and ruffed up her hair a little. "Don't get into trouble, ok, kid?" Sara giggled and nodded. Then he was gone.  
Dumah picked her up swiftly, and gave her a playful squeeze. "Gaw, I wish I could take you home with us. It won't be the same, you little rascal," he joked, very lightly punching her chin. Then he put her down and left as well.  
Rahab was the last to give his goodbyes to the little Halloween girl. He squatted down to her eye level. "I've never been any good with goodbyes," he said, forcing a smile.   
"Rahab, can I ask you something?" she said.  
"Anything."  
"Do you think I'll ever see you again?" she said with bright, hopeful eyes. He had to look away for a moment.  
"To be honest, I wish I knew the answer to that. Maybe one day," he turned back to her. She softly hugged him.  
"I hope so," she said. Damn it, I'd better get outta here quick or else I'm gonna start crying. Then she let him go and he, unconsciously, kissed her forehead. He got up from his uncomfortable position and walked through the door. The last thing he saw was a tear roll down Sara's face.   
Back at the front of the Sanctuary of the Clans, his brothers were gathered around something, but Kain was walking into the Sanctuary without a care about it. Rahab approached them and they turned around to see their brother solemnly walking towards them. Melchiah went up to him, something clutched in his claws. "Rahab, we found this on the ground when we got here and we think that you should keep it." He opened his hand and there was a little light blue headband with a diamond shape on it. Rahab took it in his hand, staring at it as memories of the past year flooded back to his mind. He broke into a run towards his territory, his brothers knowing well enough not to follow him. When he reached the privacy of his own room, where no emotions would be seen by anyone else, he broke down and cried.  
  
Sad ending huh? Hope you brought a few tissues with ya for this chapter. 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue Of The Little Halloween Girl  
By Ryoken  
  
Another year in Nosgoth has passed since that saddening day. Life is back to normal by now and the lieutenants are bored out of their bloody vampire minds. Very suddenly, Kain calls a meeting of the lieutenants in the Sanctuary of the Clans. Rahab, remembering that this day was the same as that of his goodbye to Sara, contemplated on whether or not he should go the back way or the usual long way. He decided it best to try and avoid that place where the portal had once been, and made his way to the Sanctuary through the back way. That was until, he discovered that that path was somehow blocked by boulders and such. Wondering how late he was going to be, he hurried the opposite and long way to the Sanctuary. As he reached the double doors, he could have sworn he heard a noise, like that of sucking noise. He looked in the direction where the noise came from, but saw nothing. Shrugging it off, he entered the vampire cathedral.  
"I have just received word of a Sarafan army approaching the outskirts of our territorial boundaries," Kain said as soon as Rahab entered. "They are heading here, but first, they are passing through the human citadel. They are within two day's reach of the citadel, so we must act quickly. Rahab, as you would be most well equipped for this, I want you to lead the front by going through the river upstream to the citadel and cut them off there. The rest of you will fight them as they arrive through the longer way, through the path, that leads to the abyss. Go now, you've little time to spare." Kain ordered, dismissing them.  
They were all very excited that they would once again, be able to fight. Rahab thought that it would help him to take his mind off of the pressing matter of the day. That was until something extraordinary happened. "RAHAB!!!" A tall woman wearing odd clothes shouted, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him. Had he not been as strong as he was, he would have fallen over.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, human?!" he yelled at her. She backed away in little fright then said to him  
"Rahab...don't you remember me...?"   
"My god...Sara?!?!?" 


End file.
